


Helping hand

by Incognito



Category: Avengers, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Morning Wood, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, POV Tony Stark, Rimming, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito/pseuds/Incognito
Summary: Tony wakes up 10 minutes late for a debriefing with a raging hard on... Steve is quick to find out and offer a helping hand.





	Helping hand

‘Stark’ came echoing up the stairs, shit steve cant see me like this I thought as sweat was dripping from my forehead and a hand was clenching my cock, can't I catch a break. First of all not being able to sleep, no surprise, but when I do finally sleep I wake up with a raging hard on and a debriefing scheduled 10 minutes ago. His steps grew closer causing my heart to pound as I scramble to make myself look inconspicuous by wiping my face and forcing myself under the covers, turning to the side to try and conceal the mass in my sweat plants.  
‘Tony, can I come in?’ he said as he knocked on my door, it sounded like a question but I new I didn't have a choice if I say no he will still poke his head in to lecture me about the importance of being punctual. I say ‘yes’ faintly in the hopes to pull off the look of just waking up. ‘Everyone has been waiting down stairs for 15 minutes.’ his voice was stern which sent a shiver down my spine and a jolt that went straight to my arousal. 

Steve was wearing a tight white t-shirt that clung onto every muscle and highlights just how perfect his body was, I mean how could anyone be more perfect. I can never imagine saying that to his face as our relationship was meant to be purely professional but there something about him which just drove me crazy. I couldn't deny starting at his ass as he walked away and giving quick glances to his bulge when he wore his tight suit… This totally isn't helping my predicament, it was as if he knew and was teasing me to see how I would react, my cock was throbbing. 

He came closer and shook my shoulder in an attempt to gain my attention but his touch didn't linger. ‘Are you feeling alright tony?, you're covered in sweat.’ I tried to insist I was fine and that it was just really hot in here and I hadn't slept but he didn't buy it and quickly sat on the side of my bed. His perfectly round ass was just centimeters away from my hard on and it caused me to tense. Steve's fingers drifted to my forehead and stayed there as he spoke ‘jesus you are sick Tony, you need to rest’ before I could reassure him I was fine his fingers where sweeping the hair out of my eyes and JARVIS was instructed to inform the rest of the avengers that the debriefing had to be rescheduled for tomorrow as I was ill. I can't believe this guy he has the audacity to call off my meeting but there was something hot about him taking charge that just didn't help the situation under my blanket.  
‘I warned you that you were working to hard, you need to take breaks you're human’. My voice was raspy and I could see a hint of understanding in his eyes when I reached my clammy hand to move his hand which had found its way to my exposed shoulder again ‘I will be fine Steve just give me five minutes to to get a shower and a coffee, I'll be good as new’ I desperately needed him to leave as a wet patch was forming on the outside of my sweatpants as even his light touches where too much for me. God I feel 13 again, unable to control myself.

The next minute went by in slow motion as he started moving his hand back to his side, mouth opening to begin instructing me on the importance of rest when suddenly his hand grazed my cock through the blanket. An uncontrollable groan released from my throat and I looked at steve whose pupil were blown and had gone ridgid, his mouth was ajar but a little chuckle managed to echo through the room ‘oh’. I quickly pulled my gaze in shame and pushed myself up in the bed so I was sitting up, pulling as much fabric as I could to cover my middle but it was useless he knew. The room fell silent and the air felt heavy in my lungs, this could not have just happened. I rubbed my eyes and pulled the courage to look back at Steve who was flushed and had a knowing smirk on his face. I was shocked shouldn't he be uncomfortable and making a swift exit? But he had stayed with no look of leaving anytime soon. His eyes had darkened and where staring right at me causing my cheeks to flush even more than they were. My dick was throbbing painfully and suddenly his hand was resting on my knee which was now tucked into my chest as I was so tense and in a deep raspy voice he comments ‘Do you need a hand there tony?’. I was in disbelief was this really happening? The only response I could make was another groan as his hand slid down to push gently into the cover above my crotch which send my head flying backwards and hitting of my head board. ‘I will take that as a yes’ 

He pulled the cover from my grasp and pushed it to the side revealing the huge wet tent in my grey sweatpants. ‘This messed up for me tony?’ he said whilst running his hands up and down my calfs. ‘well I wouldn't say it was 100% you a good portion of the blame belongs to mother nature’ I say with my breath hitching as my legs are pulled apart. Steve scoffs ‘come on Tony I have seen the way you have been looking at me the past few weeks, we know the majority of this is down to me’ his smirk grows. ‘whatever you say capt… ‘ I say trying to brush it off. 

He leans over the mess between my legs and cups my face pressing his lips lightly to mine, I push back with force I didn't have time to be teased I needed his touch now. Our tongues were quickly intertwined as the kiss grew more passionate as we battled for control but I let him win when he began to nibble the tip of my tongue, sending the sensation of electric shocks through my body. We separated slightly, foreheads resting against each others as we panted for air, I grabbed at his t-shirt pulling it off of him and tossing at the ground revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. We went back into the kiss just as intense as before, when Steve's hand began to trail along my bare chest and started teasing around my nipples with his finger until eventually he pinched them sending waves of pleasure to my cock, my hips pushed up into him as I desperately seeked his touch. ‘Steve please, I need you’ I said through my heavy breathing. Without any hesitation he pulls down my sweats and boxers finally releasing my hard cock to the cool air causing me to release a moan as steve removes his as well . He places a finger on the top of my dick circling my head which was already slick with precome making my hips jerk.  
We repositioned so my legs where above Steve's shoulders and he bent down taking my tip into his mouth teasing me, his tongue grazed my slit causing me to cry his name out in pleasure. Thank god he cancelled that meeting I can't imagine everyones reactions to the the sound that where soon to be heard from this bedroom. He slowly moved his head down taking me all the way in and began to bob his head, the pleasure was too much, I tugged at his hair causing him to moan sending vibrations down my cock. The sensation made me slam my head into the head board again, I swear to go god this man is going to kill me. I feel the knots start to form in my stomach but I don't want this to end, I need his cock inside me, so I pull his mouth off of me and up for a kiss. This was a lot more frantic than the others as my hand falls down to tease Steve, he ruts against me and we both moan into each others open mouths and sweat dripping of both of us now. He pulls back from the kiss to replace his tongue for a finger and I sucked on it hard in anticipation of what was ahead. Teasingly he trailed in down my body before reaching my dick and giving it a few tugs. Wetting his finger again he spread my legs even wider and began to circle my hole, a whimper released from my lips and my hips involuntarily began to move searching for the penetration they craved. The finger slipped inside evoking a gasp, he moved it gently at first then began to pick up a steady pace, the pain turned to pleasure quickly and before I knew it I was squirming around on the bed in pleasure and Steve was spitting on my hole and adding a second and third finger into me. His fingers made my whole stretch as he started scissor me bringing the burning sensation back. 

‘condom?’  
‘top drawer on the left’ I struggled to say before his fingers came to a stop and left my hole gaping for him to return. He got up and grabbed three things from my drawer condoms, lube and my cock ring…that ass hole. Before I could protest he was back and had the cock ring put firmly in place on my aching length and his lubed up cock was pushing against my entrance. He pressed in slowly but every second left me begging for more so I tried to push my hips up to encourage him to move but he held them down leaving me powerless which turned me on even more. He finally bottomed out and then quickly began slamming his hips into mine giving me little time to adjust. I moaned with each thrust providing more pleasure than the last, my stomach began to heat up again and I could feel my release building but the cock ring prevented it. Steve adjusted his position and thrusted hard hitting my prostate causing me to scream out his name and dig my nails in his back and before I knew it my body was orgasming dry sending short waves of release through my body before my cock quickly began to hurt again from the desire of the full orgasm it was denied.  
Steve continued to pound into me throughout my orgasm and moaned at the tightening of my hole, he never stopped eventually his thrusts became sloppy and he pulled his length nearly fully our just teasing my oversensitive hole with his tip and grabbing my cock and running his fingers over my slit. He teased me gently like that for what seemed like hours but was probably only a couple of minutes until the sensation became too much I was frustrated and overwhelmed causing a tear to roll down my cheek as I wriggled around to try and take in more of his cock. 

Steve immediately stops what he is doing and wipes away the tear with his thumb and places a gentle kiss to my lips. ‘Do you want me to stop?’, ‘ never’. I reach up and pull him into a passionate kiss and he starts to line back up with me but I grab his hand to stop him, he looks at me concerned but I smirk and Steve's eyes light up. I sit up and start to remove the condom from his stiff cock ‘is this okay?’ he nods, I want to feel his cum inside me. I pump him quickly before turning around and sticking my ass in the air, he pushes in straight away snapping his hips back relentlessly hitting my prostate with each thrust. The pleasure builds and I moan into my pillow, wow this man is incredible. My hole is aching as Steve's thrusts slow down and become sloppy, he empties his load directly into my ass and pulls out slowly leaving me feeling raw and empty as his cum starts to dribble out my ass. 

After catching his breath steve reaches underneath me and removes the cock ring which sends a wave of satisfaction through my body. He spreads my cheeks and buries his face into my ass to taste himself. Light kisses are placed on my throbbing hole as he begins jerking me off, little licks soon follow soothing me and giving me a surprising amount of pleasure. His tongue dips into me and begins to clean himself out of me. The sensation of him rubbing my cock and rimming me becomes too much as my abdomen tightens and twists, I release my load into his hand and let out an exhausted cry. Steve gives me the last few licks to ride me through my orgasm and wipes his hand on my sheets before falling into the bed. I collapsed beside him trying to catch my breath and he presses a kiss to the side of my head, I feel his smirk form on the shell of my ear as he says ‘that's one way to relax’. ‘...maybe I'll start taking some of your advice’ I smirk back.


End file.
